heroicagefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kronos
Kronos, pronounced Kron-os, is a powerful member of the Heroic Tribe and presently the parasitic entity attached to the Nodos Leader of the Heroic Empire's shattered remains: the Necros Empire. Biography History Heroic Empire Kronos was the next in line to be the Heroic Emperor, leader of the Heroic Tribe and the Empire that it encompassed however after an incident more than half of the Tribe gave into Frenzy during a diagreement, Kronos was revealed to be the only one presently whom was immune to Frenzy and could use it as a Beserker State. The Heroic War that crossed the Galaxy was taken as a Rebellion by Kronos, whom fought simply to protect countless worlds and put down the ones whom caused the uprising, eventually the Frenzied Heroic Tribe split between two Heroic Tribe Members whom had their own agendas when it came to the Galaxy at large, Kronos wanted to limit the destruction caused while Zeus simply wanted to cause as much collateral damage as possible to the Galaxy and later the Universe at large. Intervention by the Golden Tribe The War began to get out of hand with many worlds being lost to the Meganovas born from countless Frenzies and distortions in space leading to the possible expansion into other Galaxies outside the Milky Way, with that in mind the Golden Tribe intervened with their divine powers and attempted to put an end to the uncontrolable elements in the Heroic Tribe which limited them until there were naught but a minimum of eight remaining, these few were sealed away and charged with serviing Races weaker than their own as an eternal punishment till the end of days however Kronos whom had been powerful enough to stand up to the Golden Tribe was given a far different course to the other Heroic Tribe Members. Like the rest of his kind he was charged with becoming a Nodos however the task given to him was a failsafe needed to counter should the main tribes of the Galaxy prove unworthy of the Golden Tribe's Power and so using Kronos' own power of creation and destruction he should be able to take the Galaxy for himself, therefore the Golden Tribe intentionally allowed Kronos to observe the method of their sealing so that he could break out of his contracts and allow his Nodos to take control of the Universe should the events in the future require him to, hence forth Kronos becomes attached to a Nodos and does all within his power and knowledge to guide in the return of the Heroic Empire through a new means. Since joining his Nodos Kronos has little say in any matter, his knowledge and advice belong to Seth, he also transforms into his true form when Seth desires to enter combat as a member of the Heroic Tribe. Powers and Abilities Offensive Capabilities *Kronos has revealed that the power of Cerbius is assumingly dwarfed by his own. *Kronos is revealed to have enough power to create life, being almost as powerful as a number of the Golden Tribe. *Like all Nodos, Kronos can launch waves of energy from his limbs which are strong enough to destroy an entire Galactic Sector if used properly, likewise he can control the levels of energy in all of his attacks. *Kronos can freeze the time around him within a certain space or even his enemy's sense of time. *Kronos can summon a Double Sided Golden Sword that can cut through anything, he can also create a physical shield which once manifested can channel energy into a number of energy shields similar to those formed by members of the Silver Tribe however they are dramatically stronger and a 360* formation of energy shields include the physical shield becoming a Cocoon around Kronos. Defensive Capabilities *Kronos can freeze the time around him within a certain space or even his enemy's sense of time, he can even speed up his own sense of time which greatly speeds up his own mobility. *Kronos can summon a Double Sided Golden Sword that can cut through anything, he can also create a physical shield which once manifested can channel energy into a number of energy shields similar to those formed by members of the Silver Tribe however they are dramatically stronger and a 360* formation of energy shields include the physical shield becoming a Cocoon around Kronos. *Kronos' basic energy shield formed from his own aura is so powerful that it is designated as being as hot as the core of a large sun, the brightness from the aura unreigned is enough to temporarily blind even members of the Silver Tribe, it is unknown if other Heroic Tribe or even the Golden Tribe are affected. *Kronos has multiple energy wavelengths, able to redirect energy attacks through manipilation of these wavelengths, hence allowing his control or absorbtion of the energy arrayed against him. Other Capabilities *Kronos and Seth have the power to emulate complete manipilation of time, able to phase in and out of a moment in time to have some time alone, this creates a distortion in time and space which allies can speak into to alert the Heroic Tribe Leader or the Nodos that they are needed. *Kronos has mastered the Frenzy, able to use a Beserker state that he shifts in and out if as easily as changing costumes in a play, external strands of Frenzy from other Heroic Tribe Members no longer affect the Heroic Leader. Trivia *In Greek Mythology Kronos is the name of the Lord of the Titans, parent of the Olympians, once Ruling God of Greek Mythology during the Golden Age. *In Greek Mythology Kronos was the youngest Titan of the first generation, Kronos killed his own Father before taking the title of King of the Gods himself, later he was killed by his Youngest Son. *The Greek word "Kronos" means "Time" or "Father Time". Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Heroic Tribe